Angel Wings
by Hiromi-Hitomi-Harumi-3-as-1
Summary: My mostly original story I began to write,It's about three angels who fell from heaven to follow the ones they love. Harumi, Hitomi, and Hiromi. Hiromi,however is having issues remembering her past lives and as her past reviels its self so does her future
1. It Begins

**A/N: Thank you for simply looking at this… Story. I hope it entertains many and I want it known that I wrote this from a dream I had that was amazing. Please enjoy.**

Long ago there was Heaven, Earth, and Hell. Earth was in turmoil as dark angels who could control demons reeked havoc across the lands. Three angels from Heaven decided to fight back and descended from Heaven swearing they would not return until Earth was completely purged of evil. These three angels were called Artemis, Bacchius, and Carithian by their friends - all were men. Up in Heaven many angels watched over them but soon they were forgotten by all but three.

Harumi, Hiromi, and Hitomi - three beautiful young angels refused to forget about the ones they loved and lived by for so long. The girls yearned for their lovers down on Earth and missed their embraces. The three heartbroken women would look down through a window to Earth from Sunrise to Sunset and many times they would stay all night as well falling asleep around the window.

One day the three women could take it no longer and pleaded with god to let them go as rewards to those who fought bitterly against dark angels. At first he refused saying that Earth was no place for such pure young angels but then when he remembered that he had made man woman to keep them company and that Angels were not compatible with humans (they couldn't have kids). With a heavy heart he allowed three of his most precious daughters - for angels were like his children - to descend to Earth and the ones they loved.

No one knows what happened to the angels after that, some say they never found each other. Others say that they were corrupted and never fulfilled their mission. And yet others say that they are reborn over and over with only the mission of fighting evil…..

"I know I know!" a girl around the age of fifteen cried out. She had short black hair that stopped below her ears and had bangs running across her forehead; pale, flawless skin; and large pupil less blue eyes, "The lesson of our ancestors! We are prime examples that they did not fail since we inherited the 'Angel Eyes'! I've heard this story a million times."

"Hitomi!" An elderly woman who had been telling the story gasped out clearly shocked.

"She didn't mean it! Honest! Right Hitomi?" another girl who looked just like Hitomi only with waist length black hair and slanted bangs that covered her forehead cried out trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh yes she did Harumi! And I'm starting to agree with her! I mean we grew up on this story - so why is it so important to tell us now? It's our sixteenth birthday - and we're going to be late for school at this rate!" another girl interrupted before Hitomi could speak. The new girl was almost a complete copy of the other two girls except her black hair was pulled up into two bushy pigtails, she had bangs running across her forehead but she let two grow really long to frame her face on either side.

They were obviously triplets even with their different hair styles.

"Girls!" the elderly woman cried out, "Tonight you will write the story seven times word for word before you go to bed! Now get going you need to get to school!"

All three girls groaned and Hitomi muttered "Senile old bat!" under her breath before she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulders. Her bag was a dark green book bag with a carrying slot for her skateboard. Hitomi was obviously the tomboy and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

Harumi sighed and grabbed her pink binder and lavender purse before rushing out of the door. She was the grisliest of the three sisters and the oldest.

Hiromi growled curse words under her breath as she slung her black messenger bag over her shoulder - the bag had a million little buttons on it. Her favorites read, 'My conscious tells me too!' and 'Have a great morning! Cause life only gets worse!'. No she wasn't gothic she just liked cryptic little sayings.

The three girls headed out for school dressed in their customary colors of red, gold, white, black, and grey.

"Why are they always drilling that stupid old story into our head? It's not like they believe it right?" Hitomi scoffed as she glided along on her skateboard.

"Beats me, but now we have to write it like a million times and on our birthday!" I groaned.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Let me interrupt my name is Hiromi Hitachi - like the city. I'm sixteen as of today and yes I'm a triplet. I'm the one with the puffy pigtails and combat boots - yep that's me. Now no I'm not gothic I just strive to be different in my family - Harumi is perfect, Hitomi has sports, and I'm the rebellious one. All our lives we've had that stupid story of being descended from angels drilled into our heads - f u n- NOT! Harumi thinks it's total truth while Hitomi hates the story but I just put up with it to stay out of trouble. Anyway lets just say that our family - which is like the whole flippin thing, Aunts, Cousins, Uncles, Grandparents, Great-Grandparents, etc. believe in the legend and today we have to go through some ceremony of 'The Fallen Angels'. I swear it's almost like a cult! Ok back to the story.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I know we don't even get a b-day with our friends!" Harumi whined shocking both me and Hitomi she was the perfect child - the one that always did as she was told. She did _**not**_ complain. Ever.

"What?" She asked throwing her hands up in frustration, "I have a life too you know!"

"Uh-huh, sure," Hitomi muttered as she continued to push off with her foot to keep her board going.

Suddenly - and without warning - a bright pink purse was swung at my head.

"Hey!" I cried as I ducked barely in time to dodge the purse but it hit its target smack in the face… Sorry Hitomi.

Hitomi had been hit smack dab in the middle of her face and had stumbled backward causing her skateboard to shoot out from under her resulting in her laying flat on the ground stunned. I couldn't help it, I laughed like a mad man upon seeing her expression.

"Why I'm gonna!" Hitomi cried and both Harumi and I shot off like rockets laughing all the way.

We came up to the school really early today but exhausted and promptly collapsed underneath "our" tree. We always meet up at this tree after school to go home together, so over the past three years it became our tree. ( Our school holds 7th to 12th graders and we are 10th graders)

Smiling I relaxed against my sisters as we lay breathless under the tree. Of course our rare sister moment didn't last long and I did my best not to sigh as our peace was shattered.

"Harumi!" a very male voice called out happily causing Harumi's face to light up as she jumped to her feet.

"Hey Hitomi!" another male voice called out causing Hitomi to break into a blushing smile.

Yep you guessed it they both have -

"Akihiko!" Harumi cried as she jumped to her feet and raced over to him, wrapping herself up in his arms.

Akihiko is her boyfriend - obviously. He had blue eyes that resembled ours but you could actually see their pupils, he had short blond hair and I mean blond - like sunlight, and he was Quarterback of our football team - shocker. They have been dating for about a year now - he's a Junior almost Senior. In my opinion he is a pompous controlling jerk but hey Harumi "loves" him so whatever - it's not like he hits her or anything he just talks her out or into things he doesn't like her doing or wants her to do.

Hitomi was a bit more reserved but she too went over to her boyfriend, Kioshi. Kioshi is one of Akihiko's best friends. He has short sandy brown hair and the same blue eyes of Akihiko which is weird if you ask me since they aren't related. He has a more reserved attitude around most people but Hitomi swears he's a hopeless romantic. I'm not really sure though because despite knowing them since they were eleven and we were ten I know about as much as I do of any random person you could point out. Like his name, number, age, and friends but that's about it. Weird right?

I held my breath for a fraction of a moment and had a hard time not groaning in annoyance when a third voice called my name. Masashi. Masashi is the third member of their little trio; he has bright red/orange hair, the same freakin blue eyes, and a cocky smile. I hate him, he loves me. When we first met we were friends sort of but ever since his sixteenth birthday I've hated him with a firey passion big enough to set our concrete school on fire.

"Hey Hiromi, good to see you again," Masashi said in a sickly sweet voice - he just doesn't get the fact that I don't like him like that! Opening my eyes I looked up to cast a very snarky reply to him but gasped with what I saw.

Looking into his eyes I could see a burning passion that - truth be told - scared me a bit. In his eyes I could see love, possessiveness, relief, and was that hope? Well what ever it was he was freaking me out.

"Ma-Masashi," I stuttered out nervously and quickly looked around for some sort of escape route.

As soon as I began to slid upward to my feet(I was still sitting) he leaned forward and blocked my exit options with his arms. Leaning in he rested his forehead against mine and I was pissed beyond belief what the hell did he think he was doing? This was my personal space and he was all up in my bubble!

"Hiromi," He breathed out - his breath tickling my skin and causing goose bumps - not in a good way.. At least that's what I kept telling myself. I nearly whimpered because of the longing laced in his voice - what was going on? Masashi was annoying sure but he had never done this. And to be honest not only was I ticked but I was slightly afraid.

He began to lean in and I sucked in a terrified/pissed off gasp which caused him to freeze for a minute. God I loved that minute!

"Hiromi!" a very female voice called out- my rescue had come just in time. "Hey Masashi what the heck is your problem?" the voice yelled as a girl my age marched up to the tree with an almost copy of herself trailing behind. The first girl - the one yelling - is Emily Smith. She has firey red hair that she always has pulled up in pigtails - and no pigtails are NOT immature. Hers always had little colorful tassels cascading with her rather curly locks, she has large emerald green eyes, and she's pale.

Her shadow would be her twin, Emma, who looks just like her only she lets her slightly wavy ( and almost wild) firey red air stay down. Emma is the quite one and would never dream of interrupting Masashi. Technically they are both fifteen but that will change in like two days and oh they are supposedly descendants of angels as well - only not a direct line - whatever that means.

Emily had reached us by now and Masashi gritted his teeth and glared at Emily with such hatred it actually caused Emma - who was behind Emily - to shutter a bit. For some reason Masashi had never liked Emily though he seemed fine with Emma but recently it had gotten worse - like he wanted to kill her or something.

Un-phased as usual Emily pushed him aside without a second thought only to have him grab her wrist - hard. He spun her away from him and held both of her wrists in one hand held behind her back.

"Em-Emily!" Emma cried out in shock and looked desperately at me to do something. Emily gasped in pain and I could have sworn he smiled in some kind of sick pleasure. Emily glared daggers at him over her shoulder and tried to yank her wrist away only to have him tighten his hold and most likely leaving a bruise.

"Let her go!" I cried out causing everyone to turn back to me - apparently they had all (except Emma) forgotten I was even here. "Masashi! What's your problem?" I cried out again and grabbed his hand pulling futilely trying to get him to release Emily who had by this point almost started to cry - whether out of anger or pain I'm not sure..

He cast one last glare at Emily before letting her go and turning back to me, "Be careful, Hime, you don't know… Happy Birthday," Masashi breathed into my ear as he leaned over me. He placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before I came back to reality.

Of course I froze like a deer in headlights. What had happened to my Masashi? The care free, sweet, caring boy who I had been best friends with at age of fifteen. The Masashi before me seemed older, more mature, and very _very _scary. Instantly a "flight" instinct kicked in and I looped my arm around Emily's arm and grabbed Emma before darting off away from Masashi and my silent sisters.

After I was safely around the building with my two friends I let two silent tears roll down my cheek before sniffling. And glaring at the offending droplets the best I could considering they were on my face.

"A-are you ok Hiromi? Wh-what just happened back there?" Emma asked in a whisper as she stood unsure of how to act.

"I… I don't know…" I whispered as I wiped my tears on the back of my sleeve.

"I'll tell you what happened! That jack ass was begging to get the shit beat out of him! I swear he's a dead man! And what was with your sisters? Doing nothing to help you! What they were too caught up in snogging (1) their boyfriends? I can't stand people like them! And what about Masashi's friends? I mean seriously! He is so a dead ma-" Emily had launched off into one of her rants which was bad so I interrupted.

"What no Happy Birthday Em? I'm shocked!" I said interrupting her rant causing her to blink twice before throwing her arms around me and squeezing the life out of me.

"Happy Birthday Romi! How does it fell to be 16? Oh we got you something!" Emily cried out as she choked the life out of me via hug. "Did you bring it Emma?"

"Uh…Well I guess I f-forgot… I'm sorry…" Emma replied looking like she might cry.

"Easy Ems!" Emily cried using the nickname that worked for both of them and usually confused people to no end, "It's no biggy - B-day Girl can wait til after school!"

"Um actually I have the Passage of Angels thing remember?" I interjected and Emily smacked herself on the forehead.

"I forgot about that - which is really bad since we have one in like two days as well - oh well how bout you bring our gifts tomorrow and we exchange? Exactly in the middle! It makes it so much cooler!" Emily cried while Emma smiled hopefully.

"Sure but right now if we don't get to class none of us will live long enough to enjoy our birthdays!" I cried realizing we were almost late for class.

We promptly tore off around the building and rushed through the completely empty hall ways. I turned left down my hall while Emma went right and Emily ran straight ahead. We all waved as we departed for our classes.

Somehow I made it into class with like three seconds to spare… meaning Emily didn't make it. I could almost hear her swearing and I chuckled to myself before heading to my seat. Once I was settled in my seat my teacher decided to show up. I promptly tuned him out at "We'll be learning about World War 2 today," and settled down for a long, boring lecture.

I absently reached for my bag to get a pencil only to have a small silver box fall out. I stared at it for a moment before blinking twice and picking it up. Absently I opened the lid and two things caught my eye. One being the small silver wring and two was the note underneath it.

Pulling out the note I opened it and began to feel cold.

_Meet me tonight at the old place. We need to talk._

_~Carithian_

How did this get in her bag? Who was Carithian… why did that name seem familiar and where the hell was 'The old place'? Silently I picked up the wring to examine it closer and it took my breath away.

It was a slim, simple band made of silver with a stunning set of angel wings made of diamonds that glittered in the sunlight gently. She felt like she knew this wring… but from where?

I rolled it between my fingers absently and gasped in shock.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Authors Explanations.**

**Ok so this is an original plot that I thought of with original characters so I understand if you don't like it. I wrote it in my spare time based off a dream I had - yeah I have amazing dreams though I have to give credit to Blue Blood since it's so much like it and a Manga I read years back because it has stuff that are slightly like it but it's an original plot and NOT vampires.. Anyways I don't ever expect to get a review and I'm ok with that considering I posted like half the story before anyone had the chance to read it. Um go to my profile for the basic info on Harumi, Hitomi, and Hiromi and please feel free to message me with questions, I'll get back to you ASAP. Thank you again for merely reading the first chapter.**

**Oh and here is the "Inside chapter stuff"**

1. I know that that word is British and that Emily and Emma are Irish while Carithian has no origin that I know of but Artemis is actually a female Greek Goddess but I put it as a guy cause it sounded good and Bacchus is Latin/Greek as well. Oh and the rest of the names are mostly Japanese except Miseo and Eros which are also Greek but don't come till later. I wanted to toss as many different cultures into one story by name and such to make it unique.

Name Meaning: (Yes they actually mean something lol)

~**Akihiko**: (Japanese) = Meaning Bright Prince. He is the "Leader" of the GOOD side. He is paired with Harumi.

~**Artemis**: (Greek) = Exact Meaning is unknown. It is from the Greek myth where it is actually a girl but for my story it was changed to a guy - not that it will be used much.

~**Bacchus**: (Latin) = God of Wine. He was suppose to be very strong in Greek Mythology so he got to be called Bacchus - not that it will be used much.

~**Carithian**: (Nothing) = Though it is close to Corinthian which is Greek. It does not mean the same thing and I made it up - not that it will be used much.

~**Emily**: (Latin/Irish) = It means industrious or hard working. She is Hiromi's best friend and a dark Angel. Her and her sisters name starts with Em to save her life. She actually fell from Heaven years before Artemis, Bacchus, Carithian or Tamotsu did but no one remembers…well for now.

~**Emma/Angela**: (Irish/Greek) It means whole oh and Angela refers to Angel like. She is a GOOD angel and is mainly a servant who watches Hiromi secretly. Her and her sister were named for a curse. "The Angel Em shall be a twin and must be killed on the spot for she is a new soul and a dark soul." Her true name would be something along the lines of Angela.

~**Eros**: (Greek) = Meaning Lover. Her mother loved her and gave up her life for her daughter even though Eros was suppose to be evil.

~**Harumi**: (Japanese) = I used the Spring Beauty meaning. She is the prettiest of the three sisters and also the most "pure". Will be used a lot even though she is not the main girl.

~**Hitomi**: (Japanese) = It means Pupil which is usually referring to the eyes. She was given this name because she is the most insightful sister of the bunch (for this story).

~ **Hiromi**: (Japanese) = Wild and Beautiful. Her name was picked to go with her sisters and to let her have freedom that the other two don't quite have.

~**Kioshi**: (Japanese) = Meaning Pure. Reefers to his pureness as an angel and he has remained sweet and 'angelic' through his rebirths. Paired with Hitomi.

~**Lucille**: (French) = Means Little Light. She is the original female fallen angel. Though she remained pure and true she is in love with Yoichi and is very fragile in every life she has.

~**Masashi**: (Japanese) = Meaning Elegant and Splendid. In my opinion he is a jerk but some of you might like him so it's really up to you.

~**Miseo**: (Greek) = Greek word for Hate. She was named in spite when her mother had to die protecting her. Her mother had never wanted to carry her and died giving her name spitefully in her last breath.

~**Orochi**: (Japanese) = Meaning Big Snake. In mythology, this is the name of an eight-forked serpent who demanded virgin sacrifices. Obviously he is a dark Angel. Paired against Hitomi.

~**Tamotsu**: (Japanese) = Meaning defender, protector. he is a dark Angel but oddly different that fell from Heaven before the others (Bacchus, Artemis, Carithian) fell.

~**Yoichi**: (Japanese) = Japanese name meaning bewitching/seductive first son. Meaning says it all. He is the Leader of the dark Angels. Paired against Harumi.

TRUE NAMES: When an Angel is born on Earth from one of the Angelic clans (Explained in later chapters) they already have names. A mother once she gives birth will have an over powering urge to name them their true name - which basically means a mother blurts out their true names as they are born. Only one woman has been able to stop herself from blurting out an angels true name at birth and lied to save one of her precious daughters. Their true names may or may not be the names they had in heaven.

I know the note was really long but I have to explain otherwise you will be lost later on in the story.


	2. What's Going On!

**Authors Pre Notes: So as I stated before I began to write this based off a dream I had. And I decided to write it in first person so this whole story is Hiromi's view and I was Hiromi in my dream. It was nice - I love my dreams and my friends want to be me and steal my dreams muhahahaha. Too bad dreams never come true. *sigh* ok well on with the story.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Suddenly my head felt like it was going to split open, all I wanted to do was die. I fell to my knees and began to scream and in the back of my mind I was wondering why no one was rushing to help me.

I fell to the ground in pain and curled into a small ball before I totally blacked out.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I groaned internally and opened my eyes only to be totally shocked. Where was I? I began to freak out and look around the room but my body didn't seem to move with my mind. Suddenly I turned slightly to the left and froze seeing my reflection in the window. That wasn't me!

Where I should have been stood a breath taking woman. She looked a lot like me but something was off. She was tall and skinny and she wore a blue ball grown and a silver mask but I could recognize my eyes - my large pupil less eyes glittering through the slots in the mask. I also saw that freckle - my mom called it a beauty mark but it only seemed to be there in the summer - right next to my eye. The woman who wasn't me smiled and touched her/my face softly.

I felt a surge of excitement. No not me. The woman did. This was so confusing! Suddenly the woman/me giggled very softly and muttered a name. WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY MASASHI? What the fuck was going on?

Sighing the woman hugged herself and that's when I realized I had no control over my/her body. It was like watching from her eyes - a movie where you could do nothing but go along. The only difference was when watching a movie you could just leave if you wanted to but I was stuck oh and feeling her emotions like they were my own. Yeah that's something you don't see - err- do - oh whatever- everyday.

I heard the door open behind were I was trapped and I wanted to turn around but my body wouldn't listen. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I felt their strength and the woman's uneasiness. Not in a bad way but in a fluttering nervous way. And her excitement and her. I mentally blushed and left that thought hanging.

"Hime, you should be more careful," the voice whispered gently into my ear and I froze. Well mentally - of course my body continued it's relaxed stance but internally I knew those words. I had heard them - only slightly different - only this morning.

My body giggled and I began to fight for control. Slowly my body began to turn in his arms and smiling she looked up through her lashes. At this point I'm surprised I didn't black out. There in front of me was Masashi - only he was slightly different. He was older too and looked like he was dressed for some ball. that's when it hit me - the room, the clothing, even the look of the people - this was from a much earlier time. An earlier era or century!

"But Mashi, I knew it was you," my voice sounded off slightly but still like me. Oh that's what was different, she - this woman - was so soft spoken that her/my voice sounded lighter then mine. I mentally sweat dropped at this. **(Like in Anime haha how do you describe that?)**

"Sure you did," he muttered lovingly as he leaned his forehead against hers/mine. Slowly - so slowly I didn't see it coming - he leaned in and kissed me. I was internally freaking out since - in all technicality - this was my first kiss and I didn't even have a say so! And with Masashi no less!

Suddenly there was a loud crashing and my body whirled around - finally something I wanted it to do - to see what was going on.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, little Angel. You shouldn't let your guard down," a cold voice drawled out. And oddly enough I shivered with longing - what was wrong with this body? She had some guy passionately in love with her and yet… I saw the man who spoke now. He had bleach white hair and looked to be about two years older then the woman I was currently… using? His eyes were a dark violet but they were livid with emotion - passion and lust. Suddenly the man disappeared.

I cried out both mentally and physically as a hand wrapped around my wrist and the man reappeared only to steal a kiss. The feeling with this kiss was different, I wanted it. Not her ME! What was wrong with me I didn't even know this man and this wasn't even my body! Suddenly Masashi's arms was around my waist and yanked me/her behind him and shouted a name. Tam something… slowly the scene before me faded to black and I realized my body had fainted.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Instantly I jumped to my feet and looked around. I was somehow back. Back in my time but something was off - I was in my last class of the day! How had I gotten here! Everyone began to stare at me. Everyone including a very worried and very pissed off Masashi. What the hell was his problem?

"Wha- How-" I began to stutter out before bolting from the room tears rolling down my face and I think I heard my name yelled but I'm not sure.

Why was I crying so much today? I mean I never cried and what had that… that dream been about? Had it been a dream? It seemed so real! And how the hell did I skip a whole day of school without someone noticing something was wrong with me?

Running blindly I raced down the hall not watching where I was going. (Can you guess what happens next?) Suddenly I hit something very hard and very warm - that's all I noted before I was sent sprawling on the floor. Blinking away tears I looked up and froze. A boy with white hair and purple eyes stood staring - no glaring down at me. Wait was that a glare? I'm not sure… it looked oddly like Masashi had this morning but different - filled with anger, pain, and…. Love? Where had I seen this boy befo- OH! He was the man from the dream! This was too confusing - what was happening to me? Shaking slightly I jumped to my feet and raced away from the boy and away from my mental breakdown that was waiting to happen if I stayed for one more minute.

"Hey wait Hiro-" was all I heard from the guy. I had never spoken to him in my life and yet he seemed so familiar at the same time. What was happening to me and what did that damn dream mean?

Somehow I ended up at 'our' tree and collapsed there breathing heavily just as the bell rang letting people out of classes a good fifteen minutes after I had run away. I had stopped crying by now and my breathing was becoming regular but my mind was still lost in turmoil.

"Bye Romi!" Emily called as she raced off toward her house with Emma racing to keep up. What was that about? Suddenly two shapes seemed to materialize from either side of the tree.

"Come on Hiromi, we have that stupid ritual and I so don't want to be late and have MORE lines," Harumi groaned out sending a pointed glare at Hitomi.

"Hey it's not my fault - she agreed with me!" Hitomi cried out - neither seemed to notice something was wrong with me. Did I want them to notice? I had about five seconds to decide…

"Ok guys lets get this over with, oh and Happy Birthday," I replied a bit sarcastically. Apparently I decided I DIDN'T want them to know. I guess that made sense considering the slight chance that I was going crazy… As I stood up and smiled uncertainly at my sisters I totally missed the heated glare sent my way from a guy by the fence and the relieved stare from Masashi

We set off for home in a silent yet swift pace. I was lost in my thoughts of that dream thing today while Harumi was muttering some cheer and Hitomi was gliding on her skateboard absently and seemed to be in deep thought.

What had that dream meant? Was my mind trying to tell me something? Ha maybe it was a dream from a past life - yeah, right.(Yeah right!) maybe I was just sleep deprived. Bet that was it! I just needed a long hot bath and to sleep. For like a year.

In no time at all, or it seemed that way to me, we had arrived home.

"You girls are late! Oh dear! Now we have to rush - quickly head upstairs and get changed into the outfits on your bed - the elders are WAITING!" a young woman with reddish brown hair cried she was some relative but my mind was being a bit slow today since I was still fixated on that dream.

"Ok Miseo, we'll head up now sorry!" Harumi cried out before darting upstairs.

Instantly my sisters shot up the stairs and I blinked confused, "Elders? Why are they here?"

"Idiot! It' your birthday - The Passage Of The Angels - oh never mind just hurry!" Miseo cried out and all but pushed me up the stairs.

I took off for my room still confused but doing what I was told. Can you say out of it? As I walked in my room I spotted the long white gown and everything seemed to catch up to me. I WAS LATE FOR THE PASSAGE OF THE ANGELS!

"Shit!" I squeaked and jumped forward quickly throwing off my shoes and jacket and quickly changing.

I ended up wearing a long cream dress that looked oddly familiar. The skirt part hung loose and stopped just below my ankles causing my feet to peak out, the skirt joined the top with a soft frill and looked a lot like a tank top over a floor length skirt. I didn't change my hair but left it up in my usual fluffy pigtails. No make up, no need.

"GIRLS!" a voice bellowed from downstairs making me jump and bolt for my door. Suddenly my sisters doors flew open too. We all glanced at each other and grimaced. Each one of us looked worse than the last - well in my opinion at least.

Hitomi wore a dress that looked a lot like a wedding dress - awkward much! It was long and fell to the floor in a loose skirt that almost had a bell shape but not quite and was like five layers thick yet still seemed simple and thin. Her top was seamlessly attached to the skirt and had long sleeves that were puffy when they reached her shoulders. The only color at all in the dress would be a blue ribbon laced loosely around her shoulders and down the front of her dress.

Harumi however had it the worse of all. She was wearing what looked oddly a lot like a sheet. It was a strapless top that looked a lot like a towel and what seemed to be a sheet that flowed loosely down and flowed across the ground and was trimmed with gold.

"What are you wearing?" we all exclaimed at once.

"Me? Yours is decent I'm wearing a sheet!" Harumi wailed.

"Look at me mine is like seven billion year old dress!" Hitomi cried out.

"Um… aren't we late for something?" I muttered.

"OH WE'RE LATE!" Harumi shouted and grabbed our arms and dragged us down the stairs.

Suddenly she let us go only to throw open two huge doors and shout "We're here!"

I promptly tripped and landed flat on my face while Hitomi fell against the wall and let out a startled squeak.

There was a soft chuckle heard throughout the room and I promptly turned bright red. "Uh… What she said…" I muttered embarrassed to death.

"Come in young ladies it's time to start," one of the billion of old people stated. The room was simple and had a long mahogany table that sat at least twenty people and all were dressed in all black like we were dieing today or something… at the far corner of the room stood our cousin Miseo, the one from earlier, and she was holding a intricate glass box that was cut so many times you couldn't see what was inside but you could see three blurry shapes. Every member of our family was present save our mother since she died when we were seven.

Some people looked hopeful while others looked almost sad. I bite my lip nervously and frowned. Why were all the really sad looks directed at me? Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"Long ago three angels fell from heaven. After a long time their three young lovers grew so lonely that they begged to go down to Earth. Finally god let them go to their lovers. You have been told this story over and over all your lives but you are now ready to know what happens after ward," some really old guy who I figured was one of my grandfathers or great uncles or something.

Wait did he just say something else - shit I really should pay attention!

"And those angels are you."

After an awkward moment of me not knowing what was going on Harumi finally broke the silence.

"Wait.. We're angels?" Harumi asked in a blank tone.

"What - no way- it's not possible!" Hitomi cried shocked, "Are you all insane - what proof do you have!"

I just stared blankly ahead - what were they talking about? Angels us? WJAT THE HELL DID I MISS IN LIKE ONE FREAKIN SECOND OF NOT PAYING ATTENTION?

"Um… I'm sorry but… what are you talking about?" I asked in a whisper but the whole room turned to me and one person chuckled.

"Hiromi always has been the one to zone out, oh I remember her first-" one of the woman began to say but was interrupted with a soft clearing of someone's throat.

"As I said before once the three angels descended from heaven they were so lost and alone. It took many life times for them to finally run into their true loves. Once the three angels found the men who went by their true names of Akihiko, Kioshi, and Masashi. The girls have always gone by their true names - even in heaven - Harumi, Hitomi, and Hiromi. Every life time since then they have always been together since the age of sixteen when they could finally remember their past lives. Today is your sixteenth birthday and your memories will start to return so today we need to prepare you for your lives as Angels, defenders of good," the old man continued or rather repeated.

"See it's insane isn't it!" Hitomi cried out while Harumi looked unsure.

"Are you saying that that whole thing was a memory?" I asked totally ignoring Hitomi all I could think of was the man with white hair then something occurred to me, "Exactly how old am I? On second thought scratch that - how old is Masashi?" you can always count on me to ask the weird questions.

"What was a memory - Romi what aren't you telling me - wait are we even sisters?" Harumi was promptly freaking out and Hitomi looked scared but stayed silent.

"I had a… dream… but I was awake… it lasted all day and I was… someone else. It was weird like I was me but not me and Masashi was there and…" I replied my head starting to hurt, I absently placed my hand against my forehead and there was a collective gasp. "What now?"

"Hiromi what's that ring? Where did you get it?" Hitomi cried pointing to my ring finger where the wring that Carithian had given me was - oh no.

"I-I it's uh… someone slipped it into my bag this morning but I didn't I mean I hadn't realized I put it… what's happening to me?" I stuttered and tripped over my words but in the end I gave up and whimpered like some lost kid.

"Who gave it to you?" the old man asked me and I shook my head instead I held out the note for him to read. And personally I could care less how he reacted but I expected him to freak out over an Angel receiving a ring. Instead he began to chuckle softly, "He is jumping into things like always. That Carithian will never learn. Maybe it's what's best after all this is Hiromi we're talking about… yes. He wont be punished this time, Hiromi cancel any plans you had tonight you have to meet this boy," he stated like it was plain as day.

"What boy? What does that note say?" Hitomi nearly screamed.

"Wait you know who the note is from? But that's the name of one of the fallen angels - where am I suppose to go? Why is everyone being so secretive? And why does my head hurt so bad!" I cried out in pain at the end of my sentence and clutched my forehead before whimpering.

"Ah yes this is going to turn ugly if we don't release their powers soon. Miseo come forward!" the old man replied not answering either of our questions but pocketing my note without a second thought. Miseo one of our many cousins rushed forward as quick as she could without tripping. She held out the glass box with the blurry objects resting inside and the old man smiled.

"Young Angels it is time to renew your vows for another life, and to continue the passage of Angelic blood down our family line. Do you, the reincarnations of the purest Angels ever, accept the struggles that you have faced since the day you descended? Will you take up your arms and fight evil yet again on behalf of all things pure and good in this world? Do you choose to continue your journey back to heaven and remain by the sides of those you love? If you accept you simply nod but do not say a word, if you speak now terrible things shall happen. Do you accept?" the old man preached like he had said these words millions of times.

Harumi nodded eagerly and Hitomi opened her mouth to speak but shut it only to nod stiffly - even if she didn't believe what was going on she had had this ingrained in her head since we were small that we would someday have to go through this passage so she submitted easily out of habit.

I however looked around the room and saw that everyone was holding their breath and staring at me like they were worried. I didn't understand what was going on, I was confused, lost, and in pain. All I wanted was a strong set of arms to wrap around me like they had done all those years ago. Just then a flash of a memory erupted.

I was dressed in a cotton gown with long black hair and I was smiling to myself as a pair of pale, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

Masashi… had he shown up again? I cringed as the memory evaporated and I was once again standing amongst family. A tear jerked its way loose as another crippling flash of pain erupted inside my head. I nodded quickly - I'd agree to anything as long as the pain stopped. Harumi and Hitomi were suddenly right beside me and all but holding me up.

The old man took the box from Miseo and walked up to our little band.

"Harumi the Purest, accept your stone," He stated and held open the box. Inside the box were three clear glass stones with H's carved on them and they all looked the same but Harumi picked up the middle one and held it close to her heart.

"Hitomi the Just, accept your stone," Hitomi reached in without thinking and pulled out the stone on the far left.

"Harumi the Courageous, accept your stone," I reached in and clutched the stone tightly and felt the pain ease as I clutched it to my heart.

Suddenly Harumi's stone began to glow a soft cream color and flashed white causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. A collective gasp was heard through out the room while Hitomi and I just stared.

Harumi stood before us in the weird sheet dress but she had wings sprouting from her back - they were large and white and glorious. The top stopped just above her ears while the tips of the wings reached just past her waist easily and they were a soft white - as pure as snow.

Suddenly Hitomi's stone began to glow a Jay Blue color before another flash of white caused everyone to look away. When I could look again I saw that she too sported a set of wings but hers were slightly smaller then Harumi's. Hers stopped below her ears and the tips barely reached her navel and hers were a doves white - not as pure as Harumi's but still white.

Next my stone began to glow red and well you get the idea. Looking behind me - when I could look again - I saw that I too had wings. Oh the joy. Mine started at my shoulder blades and stopped at my waist but when I spread them they were huge! Unlike my sisters mine had a soft blue tint to them.

Oddly enough it didn't feel weird having wings rather they felt normal and the extra weight felt like it belonged. But we mustn't forget the super ultra freaky part of having wings suddenly on my back.

"Welcome to the rank of Angels."


	3. What are the things on my back!

**Authors Pre-Drabble:**

**Ok so I know this is a bit rushed but I suck at drawing things out - and I've only just started writing and you all know dreams are always rushed and It's sort of hard editing them and I'm also on a deadline so I don't forget all the little details. Oh and just so you know this dream was like two days long - I had a really high fever and slept for almost two days straight with like five minute breaks of conciseness when I hate a bit of soup before laying back down. Well anyway on with the story/dream.**

**Oh an props for a lot of this dream goes to Blueblood- I had finished reading the series(are there anymore actually coming out?) right before I got sick.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After a long silence I couldn't take it any longer.

"What the fuck! 'Welcome to the ranks of Angels' - how in the world would no could you expect us to be alright after having giant wings sprout from our backs! And if we are the angels from the story are we even sisters? What do you expect us to do? Say 'oh it's nice to finally be a part, thank you!' are you people all insane?" I shouted promptly freaking out.

Everyone seemed shocked by my outburst including my sisters.

"Hiromi… don't you remember?" Harumi asked slowly and then began to freak out, "Why doesn't she remember? Is something wrong with her?" She ran up to the old man, her eyes were begging him to fix something. No not something, someone. And that someone who was broken just happened to be me. Greeeaaaat.

"What? Harumi… you remember? Hitomi do you -" I whirled around to face my favorite sister but she looked like she was afraid of me. The person standing there wasn't my Hitomi. No. Her eyes had changed - they were still the same color and all but her eyes were swimming with the past. I could almost remember something when I looked into her eyes.

A flash of memory overtook me and I cried out in shock.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

For a split second I saw paradise, a willow garden and beneath the closest garden sat Hitomi, crying. I heard a ghost like cry - like hearing someone through water but still being able to make out what they were saying, "Hiromi, we'll never find them! It's hopeless what if Bacchus found someone else?"

I walked over to her - wearing the same dress I was wearing right now and bent down. I faintly heard my voice - the same voice I had today, it wasn't quiet like in my other memories but rather confident and bold, "We'll find them Hitomi, after all Angels always find their way home."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Suddenly I was yanked back to the present, "What's happening to me?" I cried out in terrible pain and promptly collapsed. "Hiromi!" "Romi!" "Hiromi-sama!" I faintly heard people call my name and the last thing I saw was Hitomi's tear stained face, then my world went black. At least the pain stopped.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I walked swiftly down a forest path, my dark cloak wrapped around me making me look like a shadow. Oh _NO_! I mentally groaned, this was another dream/memory thingy. As if I didn't have enough to think about. I sighed mentally and waited patiently to see where the woman/me was running off to now.

My body stopped in front of a crystal clear pond and she slowly took my hood down. What I saw shocked me. There in front of me was… me. I stood looking like I was about sixteen and I looked just like I did now, only I was wearing a skirt and a thick jacket. My hair was up in its usual pigtails and my eyes flashed with determination. Suddenly I stooped down and grabbed a pebble and threw it in the center of the pond disturbing it's mirror-like image with ripples.

"Well that wasn't nice," a voice drawled from behind me. I spun around and I swear I _growled _- like a dog or something!

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked in a harsh biting tone - the tone I usually used with Masashi today.

"What do you mean hime? I hide nothing from you," the voice countered but he stepped out from shadows to reveal himself. I have to say, I was expecting Masashi but no. It was that boy with white hair and violet eyes. He looked like he was a year older then me.

"Tamotsu!" I cried. Tamotsu, that was his name… where had I seen him - other then my stupid dreams - OH MY GOSH HE WAS THE GUY FROM THE HALL! "What do you know? What's happening to me and who are these girls that look like me that I miss - I don't even know who they are! I keep having dreams and they are always about two girls who look like me who are searching… Why do I know them, Harumi and Hitomi and who is Masashi and why am I missing him so much? And why… _why_. I feel like… I should hate you, when I see you in the dreams I always try to kill you… and you try to kill me…. Is there something wrong with me?"

"Hime, do you trust me?" the man, Tamotsu, asked. I nodded with tears running down my cheeks. "Hiromi, you are an Angel and your one mission in life is… is to kill me."

"NO! I love you - I don't care about some mission! It has nothing to do with me, I'm not the Hiromi in my dreams - they've got the wrong girl! I don't care!" I cried out in denial and sobbed brokenly.

"I have a story to tell you hime, about long ago. A very _very _long time ago three male angels fell from Heaven, leaving behind the ones they loved the most. Eventually those they loved followed them from Heaven. And the three male angels names were," I sighed mentally I knew this story like the back of my hand, except one thing was off they didn't fall they descended, "Yoichi, Orochi, Tamotsu."

Wait what?

"I think.. I think I know this story… What were the lovers names?"

"Emily, Lucille and Hiromi."

And at this point my world went black. Well my dream thingy did and I sort of began to float between being awake and asleep.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"You see Harumi-sama, there was one life that Hiromi had somehow been born outside the protective care of our family. She was born into an average family where they knew nothing of angels. She found out she was an Angel the painful way in that life and we're afraid it may be effecting her now… it was her life before this one. As you know it wasn't uncommon for only one of you to born per life but never have you nor Hitomi-sama ever been born outside the family. You have always accepted your stones but poor Hiromi-sama… we have no doubt that she will remember her past but it will take her a bit longer then you, her mind must heal from her memories ripping her apart in her life before last." a small female voice whispered.

"I understand, as long as she will regain her memories, I cant loose my oldest friend." Harumi's voice replied, "How long will she sleep… is she remembering?"

"It's been two days now, she should be up soon," the first voice replied. Two days that means I missed Emily's and Emma's birthday… EMILY! Emily, my best friend who was also descended from angels was she ok? Was she one of the lovers from Tamotsu's story. I had to find her.

"Emily?" I asked groggily as I began to sit up. "What happened to Emily?"

"Seems like she regained some of her memory - she's asking about that heinous wench who escaped our grasp," Harumi bite out before turning back to me, "Hey Romi, do you remember yet? Emily got away but we'll get her I promise. Do you remember fighting beside me? All those sleepless nights in heaven? Everything we told each other? Hiromi do you remember anything?"

"My head… it hurts… I remember that I'm really an Angel. I remember bits of our first life… Hitomi was.. crying for Kioshi… Masashi.. He keeps showing up in my memories," I mumbled as I held my head trying to remember more.

"That's good progress! She's remembering bits by bits… Hmm it seems to happen when she's in familiar situations, earlier she saw Hitomi crying and she got that ring from Masashi…" the other voice - a nurse - replied thoughtfully.

"Tam…Tamotsu…" I muttered, I was about to tell them that I had a meeting with him in my past life but I stopped when I saw the cold look in Harumi's eyes.

"She must have been remembering past battles while she slept - that would make sense," Harumi said to the nurse and both promptly started to ignore me.

"Alright got it, there now lets go update her charts. Oh Hiromi-sama you may get up and move around if you want. You have a calendar over there filled with to-do's and we'll be back later to check in on you. Now Harumi-sama this way and we can analyze her progress," the nurse replied as she motioned to the door of my bedroom - I had figured out where I was five seconds after I opened my eyes that and I was wearing jean shorts and a tank-top, idly I wondered who had changed my clothes while I slept.

Harumi squeezed my hand before getting up and nodding to the nurse. Both left me there blinking, startled and confused.

After about two seconds I jumped to my feet and I noticed three things. One being the giant bouquet of white roses next to my bed and second was an odd charm necklace around my neck and three my wings were gone. I touched the stone around my neck and gasped remembering. It was a charm to hide my wings on normal basis, if I held it to my heart and said my name my wings would reappear. Handy little thing.

Walking around my bed to my side table I leaned and smelt the roses, oh there was a card.

"One for every time I worried about you, get better my hime and come see me. Masashi," I read it aloud frowning the whole time. How many freakin people were gonna call me hime today? Ok well technically Tamotsu hadn't said it _today _- but I remembered it today so it counted! Masashi, wasn't I suppose to be in love with him? Why didn't I feel that giddy relief I had in my memory… what was wrong with me?

I remembered loving him, I remember searching endlessly for the man I love and at times giving up hope I would ever find them… and yet… and yet something felt off, something didn't make sense - I wish I could just remember my past lives already! Tossing the card angrily to the ground I looked at the roses and noticed something, there was something sitting behind the huge vase of flowers. I reached gently for the vase that took up almost my whole side table and set it gently on the ground. I was right something was behind it, a small black box sat behind wedged up against the wall and where the vase used to be.

Gently I picked up the box and bite my lip, should I tell someone about this? I noticed a small piece of paper where the box had been sitting. I picked it up and unfolded it," Hiromi, your security sucks. Forget me not, Your Guardian Angel." the note had a Forget-me-not in the background and smelled faintly like them, how cheesy. I smiled to my self though and blushed slightly - wait what was that? I was blushing over a note? A cheesy one at that! I stuffed the note under my pillow and turned my attention back to the box in my hand. I shut my eyes tightly and popped the lip open. After a moment I peaked through one eye and gasped as a memory took me - seriously I needed to be able to control these stupid things!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I stood at the same crystal clear mirror lake as my last memory - so this was my last life, ok. I was writing in a book, an old journal…

_Today I had another memory and I was shocked, as always, to find that one I lived one I could remember so much more. I remember heaven - it was so beautiful! I remember the window to Earth that I basically lived at, and his face - oh how I love his face. I also remember something awful… Tamotsu he-_

"Hey there," a deep voice that I was starting to recognize - me not my body. Suddenly there was someone next to me but I had already shut the book and turned to smile at him. Tamotsu…

"Hey there yourself," I joked lightly smiling, when I looked at him my stomach started doing flips. Wait was it her stomach or mine?

"I got you something," He replied as he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap before taking the journal and setting it to the side. "Do you want to see it?"

"Well duh!" Oh so I said duh in my last life as well, for some reason this made me smile - mental me not oh you know what I mean!

He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly before pulling out the little black box from my room, "Woah you're not gonna propose are you! I'm only sixteen!" My past self joked.

He chuckled and then an evil looking smirk took over his features, "if I said I was would you say yes?"

I blanched both mentally and physically, "Tamotsu I love you - I really do - but I'm only sixteen and have so much to figure out…"

"You didn't answer my question," He teased me - somehow I was sure he was getting some kind of sick pleasure from this.

"Well if you must know I'd say yes, but not for a few more years," I replied while not looking him in the eyes and mentally I was yelling at myself. Am I confusing you as much as I'm confusing myself?

"Well then you can consider this an engagement gift," he replied happily as he tilted my chin up and passionately kissed me and made me and my body blush. Great there went my SECOND kiss! After a moment we broke apart panting for breath and he held out the little box. Smiling i flipped it open and left the memory as it faded to black.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

In the little inoffensive box sat a white angel wing - only one, and in the center of the wing sat a black stone. Tamotsu would have the other half. A black wing with a clear gem in the center.

"_I thought they did a good job of representing us, you're my light in all this chaos and always know that no matter where you are or when it is, I will find you again. This necklace shows that we belong together."_

I shuttered at the memory, they hunted me while I was awake as well. I also remembered the last time I saw this necklace.

"_Tamotsu, please keep it safe until we meet - until we meet again…" _

"_I love you, no matter what they do, I'll always love you."_

That had been the day I died…again for like the seventh million time. I picked up my necklace and put it on. Looking in the mirror I muttered, "I remember so much but still so much is missing…" Silently I slipped the charm down my shirt and put the flowers back up.

Apparently the little black book on my other bedside table was my 'to-do' list. Sighing I walked over to it.

"Lets see, Call friends and tell them I'm ok… I'll do that later. Next, call Masashi and invite him over - skip! Then we have homework to catch up on, ugh I hate homework! Call Masashi - wait didn't I just read that? Um ok.. Next is remember past, really they wrote that down. Wow. And then I have to call Masashi - wait. Does this book have like every other thing as call Masashi?" I read aloud and began to flip through the pages. Masashi's name was in the book more then mine or any of my family members.

"My family has a Masashi complex," I sighed to myself and tossed the book on my bed before walking over to my door. I began to open it when it was suddenly stopped, someone was standing in the way.

"Hiromi-sama?" a masculine voice asked.

"May we serve you?" a second voice questioned.

"We are sorry mi-lady but we were asked to keep you in your room for now," voice one continued not letting me get a word in edge wise.

"Ok, roger. I'll just… call people I guess," muttered as I began to shut my door again.

My family had officially lost their mind! Harumi wasn't being locked up like some prisoner and something told me that Hitomi wasn't either so why was I? Stupid Angels and their stupid rules - I mean they had no right to try and act like they owned me! I snatched up my cell phone and began to dial Emily's number.

_Hello_?

"Emma?" I asked stupidly - somehow I had always been able to tell their voices apart.

_Hiromi-sama? Why are you trying to contact Emily?_

"Uh, well my planner say call friends and she's at the top of the list… Um, where is she?"

_Oh… Harumi-sama didn't tell you? She escaped - I'm really sorry Hiromi-sama! I tried to stop her but I've always been weak… if it had been you with her you could have stopped her! I didn't know she was bad - I mean I didn't realize it until we transformed… please forgive me._

Emily bad? Wait what? This was giving me a headache!

"It's no biggy Em-"

_Angela. Hiromi-sama my true name is Angela, please do not address me with that filthy name my mother gave me trying to save evil scum. _

"Uh sure thing… Well listen I have like a million things to do so I have to get going. Um talk to you later Em - Angela…" I muttered a bit freaked out with how Emma/Angela was acting.

_Good bye Hiromi-sama!_

With a soft click the line went dead and I all but threw my cell phone across the room. Had everyone gone crazy?

Suddenly my room felt suffocating and I could have sworn that the walls were closing in. I backed toward my wall as if I was being stalked by lions.

"EEK!" I cried out as someone taped on my window - I was on the third floor and there are no trees, ledges, or ladders, near my window. Promptly my door was thrown open and three very large people rushed in. They wore black - like in the movies and had wires going from their shirts to their ears.

"Hiromi-sama!" voice one from earlier cried out.

"Is anything wrong?" Voice two cried while the last guy just scanned my room.

"Um… No I just - I tripped. I guess I'm really clumsy. Eheheh… Um ok well I'm going to take a shower sooo…." I muttered stupidly trying to cover up for my mistake.

"Oh uh excuse us Hiromi-sama," Voice one chirped nervously.

"Call if you need anything," Voice two added as he ushered the others out of my room.

The last guy was dead silent as he followed them out. As soon as they were gone I ran to my bathroom and started my shower before darting back into my room. Racing over to my window I threw it open and stuck my head out looking both ways. No one. Frowning I leaned back in and shut my window slowly.

"You know you really are too nice, Hiromi." A voice drawled out from behind me causing me to spin around in shock. Lets just say if I was shocked before I was lost now.

Before me stood Emily… only not Emily. Wow I say that a lot about people but how can you describe your best friend suddenly looking waaay older in no time at all. The Emily who stood before me was still Emily but she was different. And by different I mean an Angel or rather an anti-angel.

Emily still looked just like my best friend, same large green eyes, same pigtails with annoyingly bright tassels weaved in, same tall slim figure. You know same Emily, only difference was she had a huge pair of jet black wings, wore a short purple skirt with matching knee length boots with heels, and a very loose long sleeved turquoise shirt. You know the same old Emily who wears combat boots, ripped jeans, and baggy t-shirts when ever she could. NOT!

"Em?" I whispered uncertainly.

"Hey Romi, man you've been out for like a week oh and FYI, you're security SUCKS! So how much do you remember? And am I about to be attacked?" Emily responded like she was talking about the weather.

"Huh? Why would I attack you Em? You're my best friend… wait am I suppose to attack you? And why has everyone tipped off into psycho-ville?" I asked starting to feel uneasy and slowly began to bring my charm closer to my heart - ever so slowly so she wouldn't notice.

"Hmm… I cant tell if this is a trick or if you really cant remember… well either way my job here is done!" Emily exclaimed happily as she began to walk toward the window.

"Job? Em wait! _Please_," I begged nearly crying -stress is an evil _evil _thing!

She stared at me for a moment then a look of total comprehension dawned on her face, "You really don't remember do you? Man oh man is he going to have a cow - no he's going to have the whole fucking barn - plus a zebra!" Emily began to pace.

"Since when do zebra's live on farms?" I tried to joke weakly but the only response I got was a death glare, "Hey! Look it's not my fault I cant remember maybe if I had that stupid book-"

"Book what book?" Emily almost growled I could tell she was grasping for straws.

"Um well you see in my past life I began to write down memories and put them in like a time frame or something - I don't know the details are a bit sketchy, you know the whole 'cant remember crap' problem… Emily why do you look like you want to eat me?" I took a step back.

"Where is the book? Do you remember where you hid it? After all you wouldn't leave something that big for just anyone to find!" Emily asked/begged me and she grabbed my shoulders.

"I - I don't know Em," I began but she interrupted me, "Come on Romi THINK!" she shook me slightly and she was starting to scare me, "EM!"

Emily leaped away from me at this moment because my door flew open and my guards rushed in. well shit! There went my only way of getting out of my room now.

"Damn it - they sent in the drones, well I guess this is were my visit ends. Later!" Emily cackled as she jumped out my window and took flight. Guy number three took off into the sky after her while the other two copies took up positions around me. God I love stress - it makes you pass out at the worse times possible ah there I went. My world was black - seriously I never fainted in my life until this week and man it was like I was trying to break the world record!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Authors Chitcat: I actually sort of like this chapter, especially her little sarcastic moments. This story sure is a lot of fun to write ^-^ So anyway I'm writing whenever I can but most of my chapters are about seven pages long - after editing and everything (which usually adds another page or two) sooo it takes time to write.I decided to go ahead and post my two fanfics but this has to be my favorite one because in all technicality it isn't a fic X.x It's a story - oh and sorry if I put it under the wrong freakin thing, I didn't know what to do heehawed sooooo review? I mean you took the time to read it after all you must have liked something about it ^_~**


End file.
